Finchel: The Ultimate Story
by jessica.ancelet1
Summary: This story is based upon the relationship of Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

Finchel: The Ultimate Story

Our story begins...well the story began when Finn and Rachel started dating but this is my story, so I'm calling the shots! So, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by my amazingly brilliant mind, our story begins with something everyone has been anxiously awaiting. Finn was about to finally propose to his lovely, talented, amazing girlfriend Rachel Barbra Berry. Finn walks into the glee classroom, greeted by Mr. Schuester, as usual. This is how it all went down:

"Hey, Finn," Mr. Schuester says as Finn closes the door.

"Mr. Schue, I need your help," Finn replies.

"Anything for you, Finn. What do you need?" Mr Schuester replies.

"Well," Finn says, "I want to propose to Rachel in glee club today...if that's okay."

"Wow," Mr Schue says, looking at FInn surprised, "that's wonderful news,Finn. Of course you can."

"Cool, thanks Mr. Schue. Oh, and keep this from Rachel, if you don't mind. I want to keep this a surprise," says Finn.

"Sure thing," Mr Schuester replies.

So FInn walks out of the room and heads back to his really boring English class. They were doing Shakespeare, the most boring thing in the world. Heck, everything in English class was boring to Finn, since he wasn't much of a reader except for maybe the monthly issue of Sports Illustrated or the gaming magazines hes always looking at. So, as i was saying, Finn was sitting in English anxiously awaiting glee rehearsal later that afternoon. After class, Finn meets up with Rachel at her locker and, as usual, they walk to glee club together. As they walk into the room, Mr. Schue was giving the glee club their assignment for the week.

"This week is free reign week. I've been neglecting everyone's talents lately and i wanted to apologize. So, I wanted this week to be the week everyone can do whatever songs they want, within reason of course," Mr. Schue says. "Oh, hey Finn. Hey Rachel."

"Hey, Mr Schue," Finn says then turns to face the glee club. "Guys, if you don't mind, I have to start this week off. Rachel, have a seat because there is something i need to tell you."

"Ok," Rachel says as she sits down.

"Rachel, ever since day one, I have always loved, honored, and admired your talent. Then, we started dating and I got to see how great of a person you really are. You are nothing like people say you are. You are sweet, caring, funny, witty, beautful inside and out, and the most amazing girl in the world. It took me three years to get my courage up to do what I am about to do, but I'm ready now. So (gets down on one knee and pulls a diamond ring out of his pocket), Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?

Rachel looks at the ring with a shocked look on her face and then looks Finn right in the eyes and say "Of course I will marry you." Finn slips the ring onto Rachel's finger and they kiss and the entire glee club bursts into applause. "With this free reign assignment in full effect, I'd love to start us off, Mr. Schue," Finn says while smiling at Rachel. "Go ahead, Finn," Mr. Schuester replies

So FInn gets up and Brad, the piano player starts to play "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" and Finn tells Rachel to get up and come sing with him. FInn starts the song:

Finn

Each time the wind blows

I hear your voice so I call your name...

Whispers at morning our love is dawning

Heaven's glad you came.

You know how i feel.

This thing can't go wrong.

I'm so proud to say I love you.

Your love's got me high. I long to get by.

This time is forever. Love is the answer.

Rachel

I hear your voice are my choice now.

The love you bring

Heaven's in my heart

At your call, I hear harps

And angels sing.

You know how I feel

This thing can't go wrong

I can't live my life without you.

Finn

I just can't hold on

Rachel

I feel we belong

FInn

My life ain't worth living

If I can't be with you

Both

I just can't stop loving you.

I just can't stop loving you.

And if i stop...

Then tell me just what will I do

Rachel

'Cause I just can't stop loving you

Finn

At night when the stars shine

I pray in you I'll find

A love so true

Rachel

When morning awakes me

Will you come and take me

I'll wait for you

Finn

You know how I feel

I won't stop until

I hear your voice saying "I do"

Rachel

"I do"

This thing can't go wrong

Finn

This feeling's so strong

Rachel

Well my life ain't worth living

Both

If I can't be with you

I just can't stop loving you

I just can't stop loving you

And if I stop...

Then tell me, just what will I do

Finn

I just can't stop loving you

Rachel

We can change all the world tomorrow

Finn

We can sing songs of yesterday

Rachel

I can say hey...farewell to sorrow

Finn

This is my life and I,

Both

Want to see you for always

I just can't stop loving you.

Rachel

No baby,

Finn

Oh!

Both

I just can't stop loving you

Rachel

If I can't stop

Both

And if I stop

Rachel

No...

Finn

Oh! Oh! Oh...oh

Rachel

What will I do? Uh...Ooh...

(then tell me just what will i do)

Both

I just can't stop loving you

Finn

Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I do girl!

Both

I just can't stop loving you

Finn

You know I do...

And if I stop

Both

Then tell me, just what will I do

I just can't stop loving you.

After Finn and Rachel finished the song, the glee club, once again, gets up and claps as they go back to their seats. Mr Schue then addresses the class. "Well done, Finn and Rachel, and, once again, congratulations! Now, all excitement aside, regionals are coming up, so we need to step up our game We were good this time last year, but we need to work even harder if we want to be GREAT! Now, go home and be prepared for booty camp tomorrow, and do not forget to come up with a song for your assignment! The glee club gets up and goes home, looking forward to the rest of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

After school,Finn goes home and gets ready to go pick up Rachel. They have plans tonight to go for a night of fun with the two most amazing friends they have at school,other then the glee club. Who are these two amazing people you may be asking yourself? They are none other than Jen and Jess. They are new in town, so not many people know them yet. Little did Jen and Jess know, Finn and Rachel had invited the glee club to join in on this little outing.

It was going to be the best night ever. So Finn goes and picks up Rachel, Jen and Jess and they head to the mall in downtown Lima. Now, as you all know, the mall is the best place to hang out in Lima if you want to have fun. So, as I was saying before I got districted and my mind took a detour to another dimension, Finn, Rachel, Jen and Jess are at the mall and having a great time. Here's what's happening.

"So, Jen, Jess are you guys having fun?," Rachel asked. "We sure are, I just wish we knew more people at school though," Jen replies. "Yes, me and my sister are kinda new so the only two people we know are you guys. I wish we had more friends," says Jess. "Funny you should mention that," Rachel points to the people walking towards them, "look over there! Hey guys," Rachel waves to the glee club. "Jen, Jess this is the McKinley High School Glee Club, this is Mercedes, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Tina, Mike, Matt, Kitty, Marley, Ryder, Rory and Sugar. These guys are the most amazing people at McKinley High and they would love to be your friends to."

"Thanks guys, nice to meet you" Jen and Jess said together. Rachel looked at them "Can you guys sing?" Jen nodded her head "Yes! Me and Jess were both the MVP's of our old school's show choir." Finn smiles "Really, that's amazing would you like to join the show choir at McKinley? New members are always welcome!" Jess smiled "We would love to! That would be an honor,Finn."

Rachel smiled. "Great! Come to the choir room immediately after school. We will pick you guys up to speed. Our sectionals are coming up, so we could really use you both!" Jen looked at Rachel "Would we have to audition?" Finn shook his head no. "Not necessarily, you can sing something in glee club if you want. It's anything goes week meaning you can sing any song you want to. We will even help you out if we need to. In glee club, we have each other's backs and we are there whenever you need us!"

Rachel smiled at Finn and looked at the girls. "Yes that's right! Glee has been like our second family since day one, and we would like for the both of you to join our glee family!" Jen smiled. "We would be happy to join! You guys are so cool that we feel so welcomed and loved already."

Finn smiled. "That's great guys. Hey everybody, do you guys want to go grab some food at Breadsticks or something?" Artie smiled. "Well, me and Kitty want to see that new romantic comedy at the movies, but sure why not?" Kitty smiled "Yes, me and Arthur can go see that new movie next week. I just want to have some fun with everybody tonight!" Tina smiled "Let's go to Breadsticks then. I'm pretty sure everyone is starving!"

Jen looked confused. "What exactly is Breadsticks, me and Jess never heard of it." Sananta grinned "I don't mean to sound wanky tonight because I know this is supposed to be a fun tonight out with friends, but breadsticks is the place to go in Lima. Great food, friendly people, fast service. Their breadsticks taste amazing! They are to die for!" Jess smiled "Great then let's go everybody!"

So the whole gang headed to Breadsticks only to be joined by more friends, also known as the best out of the closet gay couple at McKinley, the group sees them and walks up to them "Hey Kurt, hey Blaine" Finn says to them. Blaine smiled. "Hey Finn, how is everything?" Finn smiled "Good I guess." Finn looking over at Jen and Jess. "Blaine, Kurt I want you to meet the new additions to the glee club, Jen and Jess."

"Nice to meet you both, welcome to McKinley" Kurt says. "Thanks so much,Kurt," Jen says with a smile then she turns and looks at Finn, "isn't that your brother you keep telling m about in algebra? He seems cool." Finn smiled "Yeah, that's him. Wait,we have algebra together? I need to start paying more attention in class," Finn thinks quietly to himself.

"Finn!" Rachel says, snapping him back into reality, only then he did realize he was daydreaming. "Oh sorry babe!" Finn says. "I was just discussing wedding plans with everyone. Finn, I would love it if for once in my life I wasn't the only one talking" Rachel complains. "Sorry Rachel, your right!" Finn says.

Rachel looks up at Finn and smiles then says "Hey, when everyone is done eating we should all go home wind down a bit and get some rest. With all the fun we've had, I forgot we have our first booty camp of the year tomorrow. We need sleep if we are going to be doing a lot of preparation for sectionals." Santana, out of the blue, replies "Rachel is right you guys." "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden Santana?" Brittany replies with sarcasm.

"I had a change of heart Britt, Finn and Rachel don't need to go through this alone. We should help," Santana says. "I mean, that's what friends are for, right?" "Thank you Santana," Rachel said. "Now, come on everyone. We need rest if we are going to survive tomorrow!" Everybody walks out to the parking lot, goes to their cars, and goes home. The only thing on everybody's mind is what kind of hell awaits them tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning comes up and FInn is woken up by a lovely skype message from the soon-to-be Mrs. FInn Hudson. Finn smiles as he opens up the laptop and presses the accept call button on Skype. "Hey, baby girl," Finn says with that cute as ever smile we all know and love. "Hey, Finn," Rachel replies with the toothbrush halfway in her mouth, since she was getting ready for school at the same time she was Skyping with Finn, "did Mr. Schuester say we had booty camp today after school? I need to tell my dads if im gonna be home late or not today." "Yes, baby girl we do. Oh, by the way you look prettier today than you ever have before and I am so lucky to have you as my girlfriend. I love you Rachel," Finn says lovingly. "Awww thanks babe," Rachel says, now halfway dressed. By this point all she had on was a bra and panties "I'll see ya at school, okay? I need to finish getting ready unless you want me to look like I got hit by a bus." Rachel pauses for a minute after saying that then says, "But even then you would still love me right, Finn?" By this time Finn was already offline. "Finn, Finn? Where did you go? Hmmm guess he left already. Oh well," Rachel says while staring at the mirror attempting to make her hair look decent. After she's dressed and ready, sheenth goes downstairs. "Dads," Rachel says with enthusiasm in her voice, "I just got word from Finn that we have mandatory booty camp for sectionals. Wanna train like a champ if you wanna perform like a champ, right?" "Right, sweetie," LeRoy says to Rachel and laughs. "Spoken like a dedicated champion, if I do say so myself. So does that mean you wont be home for dinner tonight?" "No, I think after booty camp is done for the day the whole glee club is going over to TIna's house for a movie night. She had this crazy idea that we should all get together and have a Footloose marathon at her place, so i wont be home til at least eleven, maybe midnight at the latest. I will call if things go later than that, ok dads?" Rachel replies, hoping that her dads would be ok with the plan, really she was going over to Finn's house. She was still a virgin at the time and so was Finn, or so we believe, so Finn and Rachel came up with this really secret idea weeks ago that in celebration of the first booty camp of the year, they were gonna make passionate love to each other to celebrate. Rachel only wanted one thing, other than to be a star. That one thing was to lose her virginity to her knight in shining armor, the one and only star quarterback of the McKinley High school football team, Mr. Finn Christopher Hudson. Other than Sam and Quinn, Finn and Rachel were the only known couples at the time that were still virgins. "Well have a great time tonight, sweetie," Hiram says. "Call us if you need anything we love you," LeRoy says as Rachel walks out of the door and heads off to school.

A few minutes had passed and finally, Rachel pulled up to her usual spot in the school's parking lot, only to be greeted by Finn. Finn, as he usually does on game days, was wearing is football uniform and letterman jacket. He smiles at Rachel as he opens her door for her and she steps out the car and gives her a kiss on the lips. "It's a little chilly outside today, babe," Rachel says as a hint for Finn to put his letterman jacket on her so she could stay warm. Finn gets the hint and puts the jacket on Rachel and then grabs her hand as they walk through the doors of the school. Puck goes and greets them at the door. "Hey Finn, hey milf," Puck says as he gives Rachel an evil look. "Hey Puck," Finn replies, "ready for the game tonight?" "I am as ready as ill ever be. Coach Beiste told me that the team we play tonight is the best in the state. We are gonna get our asses kicked. The only chance we have of making it to the playoffs in two weeks depends on what happens out on that field tonight. The last thing I wanna do is lose tonight. If we lose, we let the school down and if that happens we have a better chance of getting a slushy in our faces and being called losers the rest of the year. Not only do we let the school down, but we lose our shot at the playoffs which means our chance to be champions again this year will be gone," Puck said with a worried look on his face. Finn realizes that Puck was right, so he started to become more worried than he already was. They had this really big midterm in the hardest class ever, English. But, in Finn's case, every class for him was a struggle to him, only because of the fact that he rarely ever paid attention in class because it was boring and the last place he wanted to be was stuck behind a desk in school. Out of all the things on the list of things he hated, school was, and always will be, at the top of that list. The only things Finn cared about was his family, his friends, Rachel, being the quarterback of the football team, and being the male lead in glee club. Nothing else mattered to him. "You guys, look. Sorry, but I gotta go." With all the pressure Finn was under, he ended up walking off to his next class and never looking back, leaving Puck and Rachel behind. FInn wasnt sure how he managed to keep his cool all the time and be Mr. Popular and dating the greatest girl in the world. He didnt deserve all that. He hasnt been the best boyfriend to Rachel. He's been blowing off his friends so he could perfect his football skills, but that doesn't help him come game time, since he always calls the wrong plays in the huddle, forcing the team to, once again, get their asses kicked and lose yet another game. No wonder the team is having work so hard to prepare for this weeks game. But we all know Finn. He hasnt given up since he became the quarterback of the football team and the male lead in glee club, what makes you think he's gonna quit now? He was supposed to be a leader, not a quitter. "I gotta do this, not only to prove myself to the team, but i also have to prove to myself that i can accomplish anything set in front of me, no matter how impossible it may seem," Finn tells himself as he walked into English. Today was the midterm and Finn was nervous as hell, since he totally forgot about it and knew for a fact that he was gonna fail since he didnt bother to look at the study guide.

The teacher passes out the exams to the students. "Eyes on your own test papers," she says in her batty, old voice that everyone hated. "When you finish, please bring your test papers up to my desk. You may begin." Finn began his test like he always did, answering the questions that were so easy a monkey could have given the correct answer. But this was a midterm, so Finn doesn't know why he even bothered doing that, since all of the questions were gonna be super hard to answer, since he didnt even study. So, like any other test he knew he was gonna fail anyway, Finn just sits at his desk and puts random answers. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell rings signaling the end of class. Finn hands in his test and meets Rachel at her locker and the two of them walk to the choir room for the first booty camp of the year.

"Are you excited for booty camp?" Finn asks Rachel as they make their way into the choir room. "Yea, I am super pumped. I can't wait to see what's in store for us.," Rachel replies enthusiastically. "Yea i dont know how I could be as excited about this as you are, Rachel. How you stay this pepped up all the time is beyond me and is a mystery not even I can solve," Kurt says as he makes his way to sit next to Tina in his usual seat. "H-h-hey K-k-kurt," Tina says. Kurt waves at Tina but doesn't say anything. It wasn't until then that Jen and Jess made their way into the choir room. "Hey, guys," says Jen nervously. This was Jen and Jess' first day as part of the glee club at McKinley, so they wanted to make a good first impression. "Hey,Jess. Hey, Jen. Welcome to glee club. Don't worry you are gonna love it here. Mr Schuester, our director, kinda looks like Justin Timberlake, but he's amazing and really nice. You guys dont have anything to worry about," Rachel says. "Coolness! When do we start?" Jen says. Just then, Mr Schuester walks into the choir room. "Right now. Everyone take your places. We are gonna start rehearsing "Don't Stop Believin"," Mr Schue says and then looks over with a confused look at Jen and Jess. "Hey. Can I help you ladies?" he asked. "They are the new members of Glee, Mr Schue. Me and Finn invited them to come last night. They are new to the school, but they were the MVP's of Nationals for the glee club at their old school," Rachel says, looking excited. "Oh, well... welcome," Mr Schue says as he shakes Jen and Jess' hand. "My name is Mr. Schuester. Welcome to glee club. You girls joined at an amazing time. Sectionals are coming up and we are kinda on a losing streak in the last few years, so we could use all the powerful voices we can get." "Oh, goodie," Jess says as a huge smile shows up on her face. "Me and Jen are so excited to be here. Right Jen." "Ummm, sure sis. Let's go with that," Jen shoots Jess a very irratated look. "Alright, then. Let's get started," Mr Schue says. "Everybody up. And a 5-6-7-8."


	4. Chapter 4

While Mr Schue was busy teaching the choreography to the song "Don't Stop Beliving", Finn and Rachel had other things on their mind, like what was to happen later on that night. But FInn was so wrapped up and focused on that, he forgot the fact that he was supposed to be the worst dancer in the room. Today, for some odd reason, he ws the one doing better than everyone else, especially Rachel who was supposed to be the best of the best. "Rachel? Are you alright? You seem a little unfocused," Finn said while giving Rachel a look that seemed as though he was concerned but at the same time it looked like he needed to poop. "I am fine babe. Why?" Rachel asked. "Well it seems like your a little off tempo with the routine and your never the one who messes up on a dance or a song. You are always perfect so something must be wrong," Finn says, trying not to laugh. "Finn, honestly i don't know how to put into words how I feel right now. I am still a virgin, so I...," Rachel pulls Finn to the side because she did not want the other glee club members to hear their conversation, especially thier new friends Jen and Jess. " I am just scared about losing my virginity tonight, that's all." "Don't worry, I am scared to death too," Finn says hoping Rachel doesn't find out that he already lost his virginity months ago to Santana, or it may have been Brittany. Finn honestly couldnt remember who he had sex with first, Brittany or Santana. But all he did know was that Rachel was gonna murder him if she ever found out, so let's just keep that hush hush for now, okay?

Finn and Rachel go back and join the rest of the group so that way they can catch up cause they wasted valuable practice time because Rachel was having a panic attack. "Guys, Sectionals are coming up and if we want to be the best we have to work harder than ever. So for the rest of the time up until Sectionals, I am scheduling mandatory booty camp three times a week so we can up our game and beat the other teams. Then it's Regionals, then Nationals. This is the year the glee club is gonna be back on top. This is OUR year!," Mr. Schuester said in an attempt to get everyone excited. Everyone cheered and clapped and got all hyped up and ready for what was to come. Rachel, on the other hand, was for once not thinking about Sectionals. She was too excited about the events that were to come later on that night. FInn's parents were gonna be out of the house so Finn and Rachel have the house to theirselves. Rachel was nervous, but at the same time she was excited. She has been ready for this for awhile. Let's just hope she don't back out at the last minute? We dont wanna relive the time Rachel tried losing her virginity to that jerk Jesse St. James, do we? No? Didn't think so. Now back to the story because im very tired of my mind taking a detour and talking about other things just when the story is just getting good. So, I bet your wondering when this story is gonna get interesting, right? Because by now I can tell that my readers are bored and want me to talk about the most important part of any romantic story right? I promise I am getting close to the "first time" so you guys need to be paitent. I mean, come on! Cum isnt produced in a second, is it? No, so calm down because we are getting to that part so be paitent.

So, as I was saying, it's time for the point in the story that makes this story a romantic love story between the best couple at McKinley High, Finn and Rachel. Or maybe I should make you guys wait a little longer. Not too much longer, I promise. Just maybe another chapter or two. Gotta keep this story as enticing and interesting as possible. I want to keep my readers on their toes, always wanting to know what's gonna happen next, ya know?


	5. Chapter 5

Ok as promised now is the part where the "love story" aspect of my story starts to develop. Buckle up because it's gonna be a bumpy ride. Remember keep your eyes glued to the story at all times, don't let foyour mind wander or your gonna miss some very interesting information. I mean, come on! My story got you this far, right? It can't be THAT boring, can it? Gosh! My mind REALLY needs to stop doing that thing where it wanders off and doesnt talk about the story! It's REALLY starting to piss me off. Ok, as I said before Mr Schuester has scheduled mandatory booty camp because Sectionals were coming up. Jen and Jess, the other two main focal points in my story, were really excited, but also really nervous. This is the first time in awhile that they performed in front of a large crowd. They didn't want to let everyone down. What if they mess up? Or forget a dance step? Or worse, what if they lose their voices and can't sing! Then there is really gonna be issues! "Oh no oh no oh no!," Jen said, having a panic attack. Rachel sees that something is clearly wrong so she walks over to see if she can be of assistance, or if she's just gonna be a big pain in the ass. You see, Rachel has this mind set that she has to be the star and seeing how one of the team members is in turmoil, this was her chance to get what she wanted. This was the moment she was waiting for all week. She knew in the back of her mind that something like this was going to happen and, like always, Rachel would be the star for the team while everyone else stood in the back and oohed and ahhed. She was kind of a bitch so to speak, she ALWAYS got what she wanted! "Jen, what's the matter sweetie?" Rachel said trying very hard to hide that evil look on her face. "Oh, hey Rachel. I was practicing my solo for Sectionals, and in the middle of the song, I kinda lost my voice. I don't know if I will be able to perform. Nothing like this has ever happened before." "Oh, my! That's terrible," Rachel says, pretending to care. "What song was it?" "Don't Stop Believin'," Jen says looking down at the ground because she is ashamed that she had lost her voice and let the team down. Jen and Jess were supposed to be the MVP's and last time I checked MVPs don't lose thier voice...EVER! Losing your voice is the world's worst form of show choir suicide. Jen was NOT going to let that happen. She had to power through it. "Rachel, can you help me? I think with a little bit of extra help I can sing the song better and maybe I haven't lost my voice after all. We have to sing the song, just to be sure," Jen said to Rachel. Jen knows that Rachel wanted the lead so Jen had a plan to sabatoge Rachel and make sure that doesn't happen. Jen never lost her voice, she just faked it when she saw Rachel walk up to her. Her plan was when they battled to see who gets the lead, Jen was gonna make sure that in the middle of the song when Rachel wasnt looking, she was gonna switch out the sheet music in attempt to throw Rachel off her game and confuse her. Hopefully, this plan doesn't backfire. Maybe she could have Finn help her pull off this diabolical plan. But the big question was how she was gonna pull it off within the next 24 hours. If she wanted this to work, Jen had to work fast, and in secret. She didn't want Rachel knowing what was going on. So Jen goes and gets Jess. But what happens next...well just read on.

"Jen? Jen? JEN!" Rachel had to practically yell to get Jen's attention. "Woah, what's with the yelling? Did someone do something to piss you off or something? You seem tense!" Jen looked at Rachel confused. "You were daydreaming. I was telling you ways that I would be able to help," Rachel says. "Now do you want my help or not?" "Nah, Rachel. That's ok. Your too big of an airhead anyway. I will ask my sister. All you care about is being the star so you can be the star by yourself but you will have to fight me for it." Jen walks off and goes and meets Jess. She was talking to Finn. "Sis, I need your help," Jen tells Jess as she pulls her to the side. "What's wrong?" Jess looks at Jen with a confused look on her face. "I want the lead at Sectionals. I told Rachel she was going to have to fight me for it, but i don't think I will be able to pull it off without your help, or Finn's for that matter. Another problem: I have a huge crush on Finn but he belongs to the little miss perfect of glee club already. Besides, he wouldn't wanna date someone like me." Jess was shocked. She has NEVER in her life seen Jen like this! "I will be happy to help. Booty camp is over for the day and Finn and Rachel have plans this weekend anyway so that gives us a few days to plan. Sis, do we have any milk? We are gonna need some for the coffee we will be having. Get ready for alot of late nights. It's not over until we put that goody two shoes in her place and stick it to her that she's NOT the only star. Besides, she wasn't the MVP last year was she?" Jess smies at Jen and they walk out of the choir room and head home to prepare for their busy weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

Jess and Jen arrive home from school, very exhausted. So they go in their bedroom, but not to go to sleep. They had alot of work to do if they were to put that airhead Rachel in her place. They have to come up with a plan if this was going to work. "So, Jen? You challenged Rachel to a duel, so therefore phase one of the plan is complete. We have set the trap. But the trick is you have to win. So there has to be a song that we know that little miss perfect doesnt, or at least I hope there is," Jess said. Now that things were getting serious, Jess and Jen both looked worried. "Yea, sis. I love you and all that but can you do me a favor and shut the hell up til tomorrow morning? I am exhausted and hearing you squawk at me is only making matters worse. So unless you want a pillow thrown at you or nair in your shampoo, shut up turn the lights off and go to bed, please?" Jen said sleepily. "Wow sis, now i don't know who's worse in the drama queen department, you or Rachel? Goodnight grumpola," Jess said as she turned off the light and crawled into bed.

Speaking of bed, and Rachel, gosh i REALLY hate her right now, let's fastforward and see what her and Finn are up to. Aren't you curious to see what Finn wanted to surprise Rachel with? I know I am, so let's go.

Rachel had plans tonight at Finn's house. She didnt exactly know what to expect because all Finn had told her was to be at his house by 7 and that his parents were not going to be there so he had the house to himself. What Rachel did know was that she HAD to beat Jen in this singing competition in glee club. She had to do whatever she could to be the best. But she had to do her best not to worry about that tonight because she doesn't want to ruin her night with Finn. Oh, did I mention that Jen has a crush on Finn so that gives Rachel another reason that she had to come out on top? She was NOT going to let anyone steal FInn away from her. ESPECIALLY that geeky know-it-all braniac goody two shoes Jen. "Ughhhhh I HATE HER!" Rachel says as she walks up to the door at FInn's house. Finn must have heard her because as soon as he opens the door he says "Babe, what's wrong? Are you ok?" "No! How can I be ok when there could possibly be not one but two better singers than me in glee club? I am supposed to be the best! Not them! Wait, did I mention that one of them is trying to steal you from me?" As soon as Finn hears this he starts laughing. "Rachel, babe? It's ok. No one is going to steal you from me and you are better than anyone in glee club. No competition is going to change that. Now wil you please calm down and come inside? It is chilly out tonight and i can't leave the door open all night." Rachel laughs and walks into the house and takes her shoes off. "So what's the plan for this evening? With it being as cold as it is I don't think we should go out and do anything." "No, we are staying in i have dinner cooked. I have prepared your favorite vegan meal since i know how you feel about eating dead animals. Let's eat dinner then I will explain the rest of the plans." "Ok," Rachel smiles as she sits at the table with Finn. Tonight's meal consists of a salad with organic greens and then veggie pasta and garlic bread. "This looks so good," Rachel says. "Yeah, I cooked it myself," Finn says, hoping Rachel doesnt see that he is clearly lying and that his mom prepared the meal before she left. We all know Finn is not the worlds best cook but if there was an award for who would win a good liars contest, FInn would win. "This is so delcious, FInn. I can't believe you cooked all this by yourself just for me," Rachel said as she got ready to take another bite. A few minutes passed by and FInn and Rachel ate their dinner in silence. Rachel was wondering what was next on the agenda but she didnt wanna ask too many questions. "Was it good, babe?" Finn asked as he took Rachel's plate to the sink to wash it. "Yea, it was. Here let me help you with the dishes," Rachel replied as she helped Finn clear the table. After the dishes were done and the kitchen was cleaned up, FInn looked at Rachel and said "Hey baby, do you wanna go make out in my room awhile?" Rachel loved when FInn asked her that. "Sure babe let's go." So Finn and Rachel walk upstairs to FInn's room and lock the door. Now we don't really know why the door was closed in the first place. I mean, come on? It's not like anyone was gonna be home all weekend spying on them so they practically could do whatever they wanted. So Rachel cuddles up next to Finn on his bed and they start making out. A few minutes pass by and Finn starts taking off Rachel's shirt. Rachel doesn't object, but instead she takes off his shirt then his jeans. They continue to take off each others clothes until both of them are fully naked. "Wanna have sex?" Finn asked, expecting Rachel to say no. "I thought you'd never ask babe," Rachel says while smiling at Finn. "Ok then," Finn was surprised by Rachel's answer. Finn sticks his big wet 8.5" dick into Rachel's tight wet pussy. "You are very tight, my dear," Finn says while pounding Rachel very hard. "I know babe. Just keep going. This feels so good." So Finn proceeds to have sex with his hot beautiful sexy girlfriend, not a care in the world of anyone or anything stopping this from happening. Finn has Rachel moaning very loudly for the next 15 minutes. Then he cums inside her and then Rachel gives Finn a blow job that way she can swallow the cum left on Finn's dick. Did I mention how hard he was? Hard as a rock. "Did you like that babe?" Rachel asked. "Yea babe, did you?" Finn replied. "It was amazing, but I am so sleepy. I didn't know sex took that much energy out of a person. Good thing my dads know I am not going to be home tonight or they would be freaking out by now. I am surprised they have not called me since I left. They must have gone to bed." Rachel sends her dads a text telling them that she and Finn are okay and that they were going to bed because of the long day they both had. After sending the text Rachel crawls back into bed, still naked, and cuddles up next to Finn. Not even 10 minutes pass and both Finn and Rachel fall asleep, still wrapped up in each other's arms without a care in the world of the days to come.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Finn and Rachel get dressed. They had a long, fun night last night, but today Rachel HAD to get down to business if she was gonna beat Jen in this competition in glee to see who was the best singer. Clearly Rachel wanted it to be her, but here lately she wasn't so sure she was gonna win. You see, since Jen and Jess waltzed on into glee club, things have changed alot. Rachel has been getting less solos, and you know when that starts to happen Rachel throws a hissy fit like she's Mrs. Perfect in glee and every number they do, Rachel has to be the star, and she paid extra attention to be sure that happens. Jen and Jess must be good if they get all the solos, leaving Rachel swaying her hips in the background. She hated being background to the know-it-all twins. What do you think is gonna happen when Rachel finds out that one of them has a crush on her man? That's not gonna boil over well with Rachel. But enough about her big headed ego. Let's continue the story.

So we all are aware that Jen challenged Rachel to some friendly competiton. Each of them had to pick a song to sing to show everyone in glee club that they are the better singer, then everyone votes and whoever won got bragging rights all year and the rest of the solos for the year went to the winner. Rachel was doing "Don't Rain On My Parade" which was one of her favorite songs, but to warm up, she wanted to see if Finn could sing with her. "Finn, honey? Can you come here? I need your help with something," Rachel asked Finn, who, at the moment, was brushing his teeth. "I'll be there in a minute, sweetie," Finn calls back. Finn finishes brushing his teeeth and combing his hair then goes and meets Rachel in his room. "Did ya need me,babe?" Finn says as he sits next to Rachel on his bed. "Yea, I am kinda worried about getting upstaged by Jen in the competition tomorrow. Do you think you could help me practice a bit? When I sing with you I tend to loosen up more." "Yea, sure, whatever," Finn says. "Oh crap, she wants to sing. Like all day? Great there goes my plans," Finn says silently to himself. Unaware of what's going on Rachel snaps Finn back to reality. "Finn,Finn FINN," Rachel says as she snaps her fingers in front of Finn's face. "Woah, wait, what just happened," Finn says. "I was talking about the song I wanted to sing with you," Rachel says. You see, Finn always does this thing where he "pretends to listen" to Rachel especially when she blabs on and on about herself, or a song, but mainly about herself. If he was gonna keep Rachel happy he had to do whatever it takes. If stuff like this keeps happening, how do you think Finn and Rachel will survive as a couple? Who knows they may end up breaking up. But let's not let that happened...EVER. You have to remember that someone else in this story, not saying who...*cough cough* Jen...likes Finn but lets keep that under wraps for now we don't wanna let that be known til way later in the story if you get my drift.

"What song did you want to sing, babe?" Finn asked. "Well, for the competition,the song I am doing is Don't Rain On My Parade, but today I want to practice usimg the song "Just The Way You Are". It's one of your favorite songs, so you should know most, if not all, the words to the song," Rachel replied. "Yea...cool...i guess that would be ok," Finn says as hes getting ready to sing. "Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'. Her hair, her hair, falls per..." "Stop, just stop!" Rachel gives Finn an impatient "I know you can sing better than that" look. "Oh shit! What did I do?" Finn looks nervous like Rachel was gonna punch him next time he messed up. "You didn't do anything," Rachel says. "I am just making you work harder. Being a star isn't easy." "But I don't wanna be a star," Finn says. "I wanna be the one who sits back and watches the one he loves as she steps on that stage and owns her performance like he knows she can. Why? Because even when shes at her worst, the supportive boyfriend knows that she tried her very best to be her very best. I love you Rachel. Now can we not work so hard and just relax today? You know your gonna beat her so why are you so worried about losing. You have me and win or lose no matter what you will always have me. Now get your coat and let's go. I have somewhere I wanna take you." Rachel smiles and hugs Finn. She knows that he's right, she is just too stubborn to admit it. They grab their coats and walk out the door. Rachel just hoped Finn was right. Guess we will have to wait and see, now won't we?


	8. Chapter 8

So, Finn and Rachel leave Finn's house. Finn wants to take Rachel somewhere special, because in the hype of all this competition preparation, I forgot to mention that today marks 1 year that Finn and Rachel have been together. One year of happy memories, hilarious moments, and some of the most hell raising fights. All of that led to this moment: their one year anniversary. So Finn wants to take Rachel somewhere special, but first they are headed to McKinley for one of the most special memories of the day. You see, Finn and Rachel shared their first kiss on the stage of the McKinley High School auditorium. Finn was still with Quinn at the time. I mean, she was the head cheerleader, he was the quarterback, of course they dated. Then Rachel came along and showed Finn that the person you fall in love with is the person you cross paths with when you need them the most. At the time Finn and Rachel got together, FInn needed Rachel more than he realized. Rachel was the one who showed Finn that you don't have to be popular and date a cheerleader to be accepted, all you had to do was be yourself. "Just be you, because that's good enough for me" is something Finn is always having to tell Rachel that now especially when her confidence dropped. Finn always knew how to cheer Rachel up.

So Finn and Rachel pull up to the school. "What are we doing here? Today is Sunday. We dont have school today," Rachel started panicking. Finn laughs. "Babe calm down. It's ok. Happy anniversary. I wanted to start today off where we as a couple started off, on the stage with a picnic in the auditorium. Now come on." Finn and Rachel walk into the school and head to the auditorium. When they walk onto the stage, sure enough, there was a picnic laid out just for the two of them. so Finn and Rachel sit down. "You touch something in me, Rachel. Right here," Finn says, placing his hand on the right side of his chest. Rachel starts laughing because it was then that she finally catches on. Finn was recreating the first date, since it was their first year anniversary. "Your heart is on the other side of your chest," Rachel tells Finn as she moves his hand to the left side. "Now, come on let's eat. We have a long day and we don't want this food to go to waste, do we?" So, Finn and Rachel eat until all the food is gone then walk back to the truck so they can go to the next place...the bowling ally. Once they get there they play a couple of frames and then out of the blue in front of all those people in the bowling ally, Finn says "Rachel, can we talk?" Rachel nodded as Finn walks her over to the side. "Rachel, you know I love you. You are everything I have ever wanted in a life partner and I know we are already engaged so what do you say me and you just stop the bowling and all that and just go to the church right now and get married. I am 110% sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and why not start today?" Rachel was speechless. She had all these mixed emotions. She didnt know how to respond except "YES! Let's go babe!" So they get back into the car yet again and head to go to the church. Wait til you see what is about to happen next.

Rachel didn't have anything. No dress. No shoes. Nothing. How was she gonna get married in jeans and a sweatshirt? "I really hope Finn planned this out while he planned out the rest of the day?" Rachel said as she thought to herself. So, they get to the church. "Go get ready babe," Finn tells Rachel. "Get dressed? In what?" Rachel was flustered. "Just walk right through that door and all your questions will be answered, babe. Trust me, your gonna love it." Finn smiles as he watches Rachel open the door. "Now go get ready to be Mrs. Finn Hudson. I need to go put a tux on. I will meet you at the alter babe. See you soon." Finn kisses Rachel then goes and puts his tux on. Rachel walks in the room. The first thing she sees is her dress and right then and there her jaw drops to the floor. She is so speechless at how amazing Finn is to her. It was in that moment that Rachel realized that all of this was planned out and that that was the exact dress Rachel has been talking about for months now since Finn proposed to her. It had all the right specifications that Rachel wanted in her dream wedding dress. It was like she was Cinderella because she even had the shoes to match. Rachel goes and lets someone do her makeup and hair. It was her time to get pampered for once and to feel beautiful for the first time in forever. But as she was getting ready the only thing on her mind was if Finn had any other surprises that she didnt know about yet. Then it came time to put the dress on and things started to become real that this was actually happening. This was not a dream. This was real. She was ACTUALLY about to become Mrs. Finn Hudson in a matter of minutes. Then her dads walk in the room. "Yep, Finn is amazing." Rachel thought to herself. Her dream wedding wouldn't be complete if her dads weren't there to give her away on her wedding day. "Hey dads," Rachel says as she gave them both a hug while trying not to ruin her makeup. "You look beautiful honey," LeRoy says. All Rachel can do at this point is smile. "I am so ready for this, dads. This is the day that I have waited for my whole life. Thank you both for being able to share it with me." "That is what we want, to see you happy," Hiram smiles. "Now come on. It's time for your dream to finally become reality, sweetie" Both of Rachels dads open the door and together the three of them walk to the chapel to begin the wedding Rachel has always dreamed of.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel's dads open the doors of the chapel, and there Finn was waiting for Rachel to come to the alter so that they could finally get married! Today was the day that Finn and Rachel have been waiting their whole lives for, and now that it was finally here, the whole chapel is full of excitement, except for Finn. He was standing there sweat beating down his face because he was so nervous. This wasn't a dream, this was ACTUALLY happening. "Holy crap! What am I getting myself into?" Finn kept telling himself over and over again as he watched Rachel come down the asile with her dads. Her dress was beautiful. It was a mermaid style dress with a long train and veil. Rachel looked like a princess in it. She looked good everyday but today was different. Today was their wedding day and Rachel looked like as gorgeous as she did at Finn and Rachel's first prom. She looked so stunning that everyone couldn't keep crying as they watched her follow her flower girl down the aisle. Finally, she was at the steps of the pulpit. Rachel's dads kissed her cheek and Finn takes Rachel and escorts her to the aisle.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Love is a beautiful thing that deserves to be celebrated," the pastor says. "The undying love that Finn and Rachel have for each other can be symbolized by the giving of rings. But first, Finn and Rachel have chosen to write their own vows. Finn you start us off." "Rachel, you are the sun in my sky the beginning to my end and the reason I wake up every single day. I promise to give you hope and a future and I promise to love you until the day I take my last breath," Finn says as he puts the ring on Rachel's finger. "Finn, you are my quarterback. You bring light to my day and are always there for me on my best days and my worst. Even when I wanna be left alone, you stay by my side no matter what and can always find a way to brighten up my day. I love you and I promise to keep loving you and appriciating you until the day I take my last breath," Rachel says as she nervously puts the ring on Finn's finger. "Finn, you may kiss the bride," says the priest. "Ladies and gentleman, may i present to you Mr and Mrs. Finn Christopher Hudson." The whole congregation stands up and cheers as the newly weds make their way out of the chapel and into the limousine. They decided to postpone the honeymoon until the summer so they can finish this year off at school. They may be married, but school has always been their first priority. Speaking of school, how do you think the competition between Jen and Rachel is gonna turn out?


	10. Chapter 10

Today is the day, the day that the entire glee club. Jen and Rachel are competiting to see who's gonna come out on top and win the battle to see who's the "star performer in glee club. Everyone walks into the choir room and takes their seats. "Where's Mr. Schuester?" Jen asked with a very confused look on her face. Mercedes seemed to be the only one to be paying attention while everyone else anticipated for the events to follow in the next few minutes. "He's always a few minutes late. I stopped worrying about it a few weeks after glee started for me in my sophomore year. It's nothing new." "Oh, okay," Jen says, taking her usual seat besides Jess. "Nervous,sis?" Jess asked as she saw a blank look come across Jen's face. "Sis, look. I... I can't do it. Everyone in this room, even me and you, all know that Rachel is the star performer in here. She has been since she started glee club 3 years ago. I think I am politely gonna drop out of the conpetition and let Rachel win," Jen said, trying very hard not to throw up all over the choir room floor at this point. "Umm, sis? Are you CRAZY? We didnt come all this work and put all this work into this for you to chicken out now. I know you wanna be nice and all that, that I can deal with. What I cant, and won't, deal with is the fact that your backing down from a challlenge. That is NOT the Jen I've known and loved since birth. Do what you want, though. I am done trying to stop you," Jess said, furious.

Taking her sisters advice into consideration, Jen got up the courage to do what she planned to do before she talked to her sister. So, with confidence, she went to talk to Rachel. "Rachel? Can we talk?: Jen asked. Confused by Jen's request, she said the only logical thing she could say at this point. "Sure, Jen. What's up?" Rachel replied. "Rachel, look, we all know that you have been glee club's star performer for the last 3 years. It was my idea to try to battle you for the top spot and I am sorry, so I humbly drop out. You win. In fact your the only one who deserves to win and rise to the top and be the star performer," says Jen with that look on her face like Rachel was gonna attack her for saying that. "Well, thank you, Jen. But in glee, there's no such thing as "star performer". We win as a team or we dont win at all. I am dropping out too because I take pride in the friendships I have because of glee club, and no trophy or contest to see whos gonna come out on top is gonna change that. We are family, and win or lose, we stick together no matter what," Rachel said smiling. "Jen, Jess? Rachel is right, we are all family in here. In glee club, there are friendships that could have never been made elsewhere. As the leader of the glee club, I, Finn Hudson, would like to officially say that you guys have finally learned the main lesson the rest of us have learned since day one. It took the rest of us three years to learn the lessons that you guys have learned in one. We couldn't be more honored to share the stage with the two of you. Win or lose, we do it together. Anything we do together, is always a win, cause no trophy is more important than any friendship." The glee club, by this point, has been without Mr Schuester for the last hour. "Hey, Jen? Jess? Want to go back to the mall?" Finn asked. "Sure, Finn. Of course I would wanna make the greatest memories with the greatest friends, and by friends, we mean all of you guys." Jen said. So the entire glee club made their way out of the choir room.

All good stories may come to and end, so I think this is as good as place as any to end mine. But my story is never really ending, it's only just begun. Every story never ends, it just picks up where the writer leaves off. How you continue this story is up to you. Every story goes on forever. True friendships come and go. But the memories you make last a lifetime and will always hold a special place in your heart. Finchel will always hold a special place in my heart. I wrote this story with one thought in mind. "Glee is forever, but more importantly FINCHEL is forever, even if only in our hearts." RIP Cory Allan Michael Monteith. I wrote this story with you in mind and you have inspired each and every word of each and every chapter. You have inspired this story in the same way you have inspired, and continue to inspire, your fans, friends and family, especially your mom and Lea. We love you Cory, our drummer, angel, and now storyteller, in the sky. Rest easy Cory. Just like this story isnt "the end", this isnt goodbye, its more like "see you soon" Dedicated to Cory Michael Allan Michael Monteith 5/11/1982-7/13/13


End file.
